


Las Canarias

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fugitives, Hiding, Islands, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Sara had to go into hiding for her own safety, but that doesn’t stop Nyssa from finding her. She misses her beloved and knows her to well to leave it be.





	Las Canarias

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got asked forever ago if I would ever be down to write some femslash and I also got asked if I could write some Nyssara and here we are. It's only been an eon since I posted a femslash fic, but I don't think I'm _too_ rusty. Although, I'm definitely not as confident writing Sara or Nyssa as I am other characters. I just hope y'all like it!

  
Spanish rays warmed her skin. Her pale complexion had become a few shades darker in her time in the sun. The freckles that peppered her skin were more prominent than usual. Sara sat on a rock overlooking the sea. Part of her wanted to say that she felt peaceful, but it would have been a lie. She couldn’t feel peace knowing she was on the run, people were looking for her, very dangerous people at that. Sara could take care of herself, of course, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be found.

Movement behind her caught her attention.

“If you could move to another area,” she said in a rough Spanish, not wanting to fight or argue some random tourist or local.

“Beloved you are rusty,” Nyssa’s voice washed over her.

The sensual tone the wrapped around her like a warm blanket on the coldest winter’s day. She hadn’t heard it in months since she’d run. Sara didn’t dare turn around out of fear that it was her mind playing tricks on her. She’d been in the sun too long and the heat was going to her head.

“Habibti,” Nyssa spoke again.

She closed her eyes tight and breathed deeply through her nose, “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Do you not trust that I can travel without being followed?” she asked, stepping closer.

Sara could feel Nyssa sit down beside her.

She peeked her eyes open and finally looked. The love of her life sat beside her. Beautiful as ever. She wore less clothing than she usually did, but she blended in with the rest of the people on the island. A soft pink bikini against her tanned and freckled skin. Her long, dark hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face perfectly.

“You have always found amusement in irony,” Nyssa said with a small smirk, “My little yellow bird hiding on the Canary Islands.”

Sara chuckled, “I couldn’t help myself,” she shook her head, “But at least it wasn’t the first place I stopped.”

Nyssa reached for her hand, “I know.”

“How long have you been following me?”

“A while. I have missed you dearly,” she squeezed Sara’s hand.

“I missed you too.”

Sara could barely describe the joy felt at being in Nyssa’s presence again. She didn’t think she would be able to see her after she left. Nyssa had a life, a job, and Sara was a fugitive, moving from place to place all the time.

“You should probably get back to the league.”

“You are not sending me away, Sara.”

She cringed under Nyssa’s words and harsh glare.

Her face softened and she sighed, “Where is the fire, habibti,” she reached up and cupped Sara’s cheek, “Hiding is one thing, yes, but I do not know you to lie down and give in.”

Nyssa was right. She knew that Nyssa was right. She was Sara damn Lance and she didn’t fear the league coming for her.

The fear came from the retribution that Nyssa would face, but if she wasn’t scared then Sara wouldn’t be either.

“C’mon,” she stood, taking Nyssa’s hand, “Where are you staying?”

“In your room.”

Sara couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face. Of course her girlfriend broke into her room already. They walked into her hotel room, it wasn’t the nicest place, but it was extremely temporary. Sara didn’t care about whether or not she was sleeping in a five star suite with a beach view. She just need a place to stay. Nyssa’s things were on her usual side of the bed on the floor as if they had been there the entire time. It felt… domestic.

“I missed you,” she said again, turning to face Nyssa.

Nyssa answered her with a kiss. Gentle and sweet, but all she needed to know to tell her just how much love Nyssa held for her. She backed up towards the bed, their lips stayed attached the entire time. Her knees hit the back of the bed and she fell backwards. Nyssa finally let go, letting her fall into the bed.

She took a few deep breaths, looking up at Nyssa. Her eyes were blown wide with lust. She dropped her bikini to the floor and Sara quickly did the same with hers. Nyssa crawled over her, meeting her for a kiss again. This time heated and passionate. She nipped at Sara’s lip, dragging her tongue across the same spot. Her hand gripped Sara’s breast and massaged it almost roughly.

“Oh god,” she gasped and groaned.

Sara had missed this. Missed Nyssa. They didn’t need to be soft for each other to know that. The first gentle kiss was everything she needed, but this, this was every lonely night. This was every moment she ached for her sweet Nyssa.

Her hand reached up, touching, groping Nyssa as well. She squeezed the soft mound of flesh in her hand, eliciting beautiful groans from her mouth. Sara swallowed each one.

Nyssa pulled back from their kiss and adjusted adjusted their position slightly, turning almost sideways and putting her thigh on the other side of Sara’s abdomen. Sara instinctively lifted her leg up, giving Nyssa more room to move. Nyssa’s clit brushed against Sara’s as she rolled her hips forward.

“Fuck,” Sara hissed.

Nyssa smirked doing it again and again.

She felt a jolt of pleasure every time Nyssa rubbed her swollen nub. Her body moved faster as if she couldn’t wait to push Sara into completion. They were both so wet their bodies slid together so easily, making Nyssa’s movements that much quicker.

“Shit!”

Sara twisted her fists into the sheets. Nyssa’s smirk only widened. She watched Nyssa’s body roll and thrust. So beautiful. Sweat dropped down between her breasts, glistening in the light of the sun. Nyssa ground her hips into Sara’s, rubbing her in just the right way.

“Ahh… yes!”

Sara trembled beneath her. Nyssa let out a string of Arabic swears as she shook. Nyssa’s dark eyes never left Sara’s. She swore her girlfriend got some kind of power trip when she was giving her an orgasm. To be honest, it was really hot.

Waves of pleasure washed over her. She panted heavily and slumped back into the bed. Nyssa attempted to catch her breath, leaning over her for just a moment. They were both sweaty, thighs drenched, but god it had been amazing. 

“Habibti,” Nyssa whispered as she lie down beside her.

“Hmm,” Sara hummed.

“I love you,” she wrapped her arm around Sara’s waist and pulled her close.

Sara’s heart thrummed happily in her chest. She liked being the little spoon to Nyssa.

“I love you too,” she interlaced their fingers and let out a content sigh.

They had a lot to figure out, but for now she could enjoy the peace. A real sense of peace that she didn’t know she could feel. Nyssa’s warmth, her presence, her very being brought her a serenity that some part of her craved. She just didn’t know if she deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
